Estupido niño!
by Tsukiyama Yume-chan
Summary: Sakura era la encargada de orientar al nuevo chico rebelde de migración Xiao Lang Li, quien al parecer quiere seducir a la niña bonita del edificio. ¿Que hará Sakura? ¿Dejarse seducir o poner en su lugar a ese chiquillo engreído?
1. Chapter 1

!Hola! ¿Que tal? Bueno, yo bien~ aquí empezando con un nuevo fic.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS - Card Captor Sakura- no me pertenecen, son creaciones de clamp, yo solo los uso para entretener y dejar salir un poco mi imaginación.

**Advertencia**: AU

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejando ver a la dueña del lugar, un ladrido grueso y fuerte se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y sonrió. La mujer de cabellos castaños amarrados en forma de una muy pequeña coleta portaba con un uniforme de migración color negro, unos lentes oscuros y unas botas negras militares.

La joven de 26 años, se había independizado de sus padres desde hace ya tres años, vivía en San Diego, California de Estados Unidos junto con su preciado canino. Sus padres de origen japonés migraron a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de su padre, y su madre estaba embarazada de ella cuando se mudaron, tiene un dominio perfecto del japonés gracias a su madre, del inglés por ser su primera lengua y por trabajo, el español.

Cerró la puerta y con un "Ya llegué" se empezó a quitar el calzado. Al entrar completamente a su hogar se escucharon unos rápidos pasos al bajar por las escaleras alfombradas, ella al voltearse sonrió feliz, se agachó y extendió los brazos para recibir a su gran Pastor Ingles color blanco con gris azulado quien se había parado en dos patas alcanzando a tirarla y lamerla de manera descontrolada en el rostro.

—Ya llegué, Nene —Le avisó al gran canino que claramente estaba contento al ver a su dueña, su cola blanca se movía de un lado a otro sin parar.

El perro se quitó de encima dándole espació para que ella se parara, miró a su mascota con esas esmeraldas tan característicos que tenía como ojos y ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la sala de estar y después ir directo a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador e instantáneamente su estómago empezó a exigir alimento, observó el refrigerio y se dio cuenta que tendría que comprar mandado.

Miró el plato de Nene que estaba alado de la barra que estaba en medio de la cocina color rojo con blanco y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío.

—A puesto a que tú también tienes hambre— Y el perro empezó a ladrar. —Lo tomaré como un si. —Sonrió.

El atardecer se podía ver desde la ventana que se encontraba en la sala, eran cercas de las 7 de la tarde por lo que no tardaba en que el sol se escondiera completamente. Fue a la habitación personalizada de Nene y al entrar se pudo observar una cama redonda color negro, una cómoda color blanco, huesos acomodados en unos cajones blancos abiertos y un closet de ropa de invierno. Había un gancho apuntando para arriba como adorno y en el colgaba una correa y un collar azul con blanco con la placa que tenía dirección y nombre del animal.

— ¿A dónde crees que iremos? Nene —Le sonrió a su perro y el canino no pudo evitar emocionarse por salir. —Si, iremos a Waltmart — Le puso el collar y salieron del lugar.

Vivía en un fraccionamiento de departamentos donde era permitido tener mascotas, Nene tenía 4 años y estaba entrenado para hacer sus necesidades en los lugares correctos y comportarse como todo un perro doméstico. El lugar contenía un área especial para que los animales pudieran hacer sus necesidades, contaba con una alberca ecológica que era tratada con plantas y peces, había cuatro guardias de seguridad que mantenían vigiladas los lugares, un gimnasio y un pequeño parque tanto para los niños como para los animales.

Se escuchó la alarma de un carro, se trataba de un Mazda 2013 color rojo, su nuevo juguete del año. La chica abrió la puerta trasera y sacó un tapete, el perro se acercó y empezó a limpiar sus patas y después subir. Una vez que la castaña retirara el tapete y lo guardara, cerró la puerta y fue a la puerta del piloto y entrar, prendió la refrigeración al ver que su perró tenía la lengua de afuera y puso el auto en marcha.

Salió del fraccionamiento y condujo al freeway, puso una estación de radio y empezó a escuchar "Pump It" de Black eyed peas. Para su suerte el tráfico de todos los días decidió ser escaso ese día, claro, era 4 de julio.

Pronto salió de la carretera y subir por un puente para llegar a una avenida principal que la llevaría a la tienda. Su teléfono que estaba pegado a un cable de USB al carro, empezó a sonar con la canción de "I am the best" de 2NE1. Con uno de los botones del estéreo, contestó hablando en inglés.

—Sakura, lamento molestarte en tus horas libres —Se escuchó por las bocinas una voz masculina.

—No hay problema ¿Qué es lo que pasa William? — amablemente le contestó.

—Necesito que vayas a la Línea fronteriza, estamos con falta de personal y hasta mañana llegan los nuevos —

Si, Sakura trabajaba en la Linera que dividía a Estados Unidos y México desde hace un par de años.

—Está bien, pero primero Nene y yo llegaremos a comer —Y colgó, si fuera otro jefe ya la hubieran corrido pero William era cercano a ella y se llevaban de maravilla. —Vamos a Subway —Le sonrió a su mascota y se desvió del camino a Waltmart.

Una vez llegaron al pequeño local de comida rápida, tanto ella como el canino bajaron del transporte rojo y se entraron al lugar. Sakura saludó alegremente a los empleados, todos la conocían ya que ella y Nene eran clientes preferenciales. Le preguntaron si lo de siempre y ella asintió con la cabeza, el perro saludó a la mujer de la caja y ella le dio un nugget de pollo.

—Tan sano y fuerte, me encanta su actitud —La mujer, de estatura baja y de tez morena le sonreía al perro y después a Sakura. —Es bueno verlo, ya tenía tiempo que no lo veía. —Y era cierto, con el trabajo de la castaña y el retiro de canino, Nene ya no salía tanto con su dueña.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Nene había dejado de trabajar para los humanos, había sido herido por una bala en una de las patas delanteras y Sakura como encargada del perro no quiso que el volviera a trabajar así que de ser solo su encargada, pasó a ser su dueña.

—Si, quizás de ahora en adelante lo mire más por aquí —sonrió.

—Sakura ¿Lo quieres con aceitunas negras? —Preguntó una chica de ojos rasgados, de tez blanca y delgada.

—Si, por favor. —

Y después de unos minutos de esperar, estuvo listo un subway de atún con queso americano, ranch y mayonesa, lechuga, pepinos y aceitunas negras y el pan de 15 centímetros. A nene le sirvieron la otra mitad pero el pan estaba abierto con nuggets de pollo y un par de aguas, solo que a Nene se lo sirvieron en un pequeño recipiente de plástico cuadrado. Pagó con un billete de 20 dólares y después recibió su cambio.

La de ojos verdes y el pastor inglés devoraban prácticamente su comida y después de 15 minutos de alimentarse, la castaña sonrió feliz.

—Me encanta Subway —mencionó sobándose el estómago. — ¿Verdad Nene? —Y el perro solo ladró. — Es hora de irnos, gracias por la comida —Se despidió y salió del lugar.

Salieron del lugar, fueron al carro y se pusieron en marcha.

Después de quince minutos en el auto, llegaron a su destino y se estacionaron en el estacionamiento de empleados y salieron del carro para entrarse al pequeño edificio. Una vez adentro, Sakura saludó a sus compañeros de turno y la colocaron en una de las casillas. Empezó a registrar tanto a americanos como a mexicanos y uno que otro de otras nacionalidades preguntando las preguntas de siempre cómo: ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué trae? ¿El motivo de su visita? Entre otras preguntas. Nene, como buen perro se sentó alado de su dueña, ella solo pasaba las visas o pasaportes por el registrador o revisaba identificaciones o actas de nacimiento.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó un ladrido fuerte, no dudo en saber que se trataba de Nene quien le estaba ladrando a un joven de unos 23 años, mexicano. El chico se empezó a poner nervioso y uno de los oficiales del lugar se acercó al chico y lo empezó a inspeccionar. Vacio. El chico no traía nada y la castaña se tensó ¿Acaso Nene había fallado en su intuición? No, tenía que haber algo en ese chico.

Sakura se paró de su lugar y ordenó cerrar su lugar moviendo a la gente a otras casillas. Caminó hasta el joven y tomó su rostro con las manos, empezando a hablar español:

—¿Qué es lo que traes? ¿Drogas? ¿Armas? —El joven solo se puso más nervioso y del nerviosismo se dejó caer al suelo y rápidamente sacó un arma de su pantorrilla apuntándole a Sakura y disparándole en el brazo derecho. Al parecer el chico no sabía cómo usar un arma.

Nene se puso encima de él mexicano y empezó a morderle el brazo causando que este dejara caer la pistola. Los oficiales del lugar separaron al perro del chico, dejando ver que le había enterrado los colmillos en el brazo. Sakura se encontraba agarrándose el brazo y mirando todo lo que pasaba, dejando a un lado su herida notablemente profunda, miró al chico con enfado y ordenó que se lo llevaran del lugar y lo inspeccionaran.

—Ahora, hijos de su puta madre — Gritó con enfado el joven en español y varios hombres que estaban haciendo fila sacaron armas de bolsas que cargaban y empezaron a disparar descontroladamente y sin dirección, hiriendo y asesinando a las personas que estaban haciendo fila.

Empezó una guerra entre Oficiales de migración y esa gente con armas no identificadas, no sabían de dónde venían ni el porqué de su ataque, Sakura se puso detrás de un escritorio y empezó a disparar, tenía buena puntería y logró darle a un par de hombres armados. De reojo volteó a ver como al chico que fue herido por Nene y miró que salió corriendo para afuera del lado de Estados Unidos, salió corriendo junto con el perro, dejando a cargo a sus demás compañeros.

Al salir del edificio, tanto la castaña como el pastor inglés salieron disparados detrás del hombre que estaba ya muy adelantado. Ambos corrieron y Nene fue el que más se adelantó y al estar muy cercas de él se lanzó sobre el joven causando que cayera, Sakura llegó a ellos y al aprovechar que el animal estaba arriba de él, lo esposó y lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo noqueó.

—Eso es para evitar que escapes — Una punzada llegó a su brazo, se dio cuenta que ya había perdido mucha sangre y se apretó fuerte el brazo tratando de evitar el sangrado.

Afortunadamente, traía su radio para comunicarse con sus camaradas y en pocos minutos un par de sus compañeros la auxiliaron, uno se llevó al joven y otro se llevó a Sakura la ambulancia que tenían a las afueras del edificio. Quien la ayudó era un Filipino y quien se llevó al chico era un "gringo".

—Carl, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos —se quiso levantar pero su compañero no la dejó.

—Tranquila Sakura, ya pasó, se les terminaron las balas y huyeron, por suerte logramos capturar a 3 de ellos, son narcotraficantes. En este momento serán llevados al hospital, están en muy mal estado para poder ser interrogados y al que tú atrapaste se lo llevaran al corralón. —Informó — Buen trabajo Sakura, a ti y a Nene —Le sonrió, alagando tanto a ella como al perro. —Pero…Jerry, bueno… él —sabía que eran malas noticias — le dieron en el pecho y falleció.

—No, no es cierto —lagrimas empezaron a salir rápidamente de sus ojos —¡No es cierto! Jerry ¡El señor Jerry! — El hombre del que hablaban era de un hombre mayor, de 56 años. Durante su entrenamiento él la ayudó mucho moralmente y durante el trabajo fueron buenos compañeros, de vez en cuando Sakura le hacía el almuerzo y el llevaba las bebidas, durante su descanso hacían bromas y reían mucho junto con sus demás compañeros, se podría decir que eran como padre e hija.

—Lo siento Sakura —la miró con tristeza, él también quería mucho a Jerry.

Una vez la vendó y paró la hemorragia, fueron al edificio y al entrar, el ambiente era entristecedor, había gente que fueron cubiertos por mantas blancas, otros que les dieron primeros auxilios y otros que lloraban por la pérdida de un ser cercano. El olor a sangre estaba por todo el lugar y los llantos no se dejaban de escuchar. Se podía ver a niños llorando, hombres y mujeres tratando de ser fuertes y a los oficiales ayudando a todos lo que podían.

—Reporte de la situación —Pidió Sakura.

—El porqué del ataque es desconocido, 16 muerto y 24 heridos, la policía y las ambulancias están por llegar. —Informó uno de los oficiales.

—Es el colmó que no hayan llegado —Escupió Sakura notablemente enojada.

—Perdona por llegar tarde —irónicamente se burló una voz detrás de ella.

—Este no es momento para tus estupideces, Hiragizawa. —El perro solo empezó a ladrar alegremente al recién llegado.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? !Espero que si! Ese Nene es todo un loquillo eh~ (?) Lo amé...

!Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, con tiempo libre e inspiración para escribir -tanto que estoy actualizando muy pronto este segundo capitulo-.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son creaciones de CLAMP.

**Advertencia**: AU -por lo que las personalidades no son las mismas que las originales-

* * *

Estaba claramente enojada, llevaba casi dos horas en el hospital esperando el desayuno y ni un enfermero le había llevado de comer. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado y le dolía la herida pero no se quejaba.

El día anterior había sucedido muchas cosas y por instrucciones de su jefe la habían mandado a ese lugar. No es que los odiara, pero no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en un hospital. Para su suerte contaba con seguro médico por lo que no tendría que pagar absolutamente nada.

Por fin, después de su espera, un enfermero entró a su cuarto con un carrito de comida, al mirar que era lo que le habían llevado sonrió alegremente. Odiaba la comida de hospital, pero se alegró al ver lo que le habían traído.

—Que bien, caldo de pollo —si, sus ánimos negativos se esfumaron instantáneamente y juntó sus manos feliz entrelazándolos. —Disculpa, tengo una pregunta —Y el enfermero antes de marcharse la volteó a ver con curiosidad. —Aquí no hay fantasmas ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras enfriaba un poco su desayuno.

—En todo hospital siempre hay un fantasma, y en este hay muchos —Al escuchar eso, la castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron, dejando de lado su hambre.

—Bueno, me tengo que marchar. Buenas noches —Y se fue, dejándola ahí, sola.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la luz de aquella mañana había desaparecido dejando ver por su ventanilla a una enorme luna roja, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron horrorizados y espantada salió del cuarto junto con el suero que tenía conectado. En el pasillo se podían escuchar gotas de suero caer y estrellarse en el suelo, sin la presencia de algún paciente, doctores o enfermeros, había camillas vacías por el pasillo y uno que otra silla de ruedas, manchas de sangre en forma de manos estaban en las paredes del lugar y como si hubiera pasado un asesinato, una mancha de sangre regada hasta la puerta de emergencia del final del pasillo se podía ver con total claridad.

Sakura se asustó aún más y regresó a su habitación, al dar vuelta se percató de que la puerta de su cuarto había desaparecido y empezó a temblar. Se sentó en el suelo y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, abrazó a sus piernas y agachó la cabeza escondiéndola entre las rodillas para tranquilizarse, tratando de convencerse de que nada era real.

Las gotas dejaron de sonar y subió la cabeza con temor, topándose al enfermero de hace unos momentos. Este solo sonreía tontamente y le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara, la castaña confundida aceptó y no puedo evitar preguntar mientras este le daba la espalda.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —

—No —y volteó, su cabeza estaba en rápida descomposición, la piel se volvió gris y putrefacta, sus ojos blancos estaban y su uniforme se tiño de un color rojo —Esto es una pesadilla.

La oji-verde empezó a gritar aterrorizada y empezó a correr, esquivando todo lo que había en el pasillo. De la nada aparecieron doctores y enfermeras parados en los lados del pasillo, apuntando a la salida. Conforme avanzaba y los pasaba, estos empezaban a ponerse grises al igual que el enfermero. Llegó a la salida y al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Su respiración era agitada "_fue una pesadilla" _pensó aliviada mientras se levantaba de la camilla del hospital, miró el reloj de su habitación: las 11:00 am, se mantenía temblando por la pesadilla y se llevó su brazo izquierdo cerca de la herida del otro brazo.

—Fue demasiado real—

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su jefe William, cuyo nombre completo es William Smith. Era un hombre de; 30 años, de estatura 1.84 metros, ojos azules adornados por unos lentes y cabello rojizo, de piel blanca pero gruesa, traía el mismo uniforme de un oficial de migración, su cabello peinado para atrás. Notablemente su ceño estaba fruncido pero al verla, el gesto desapareció totalmente mostrando uno de alivio.

—Sakura— la llamó, se mostraba aliviado y ella volteó a verlo.

—William— lo nombró alegremente.

—Me asustaste, que bueno que estés bien— se acercó a la camilla donde estaba la castaña y abrazó a Sakura protectoramente. —Te tomarás unos días libres, después puedes regresar a trabajar. — Sakura agradecida, le sonrió y después él la dejó de abrazar.

La relación entre ambos era casi de hermanos, se conocían desde mucho antes de que ella entrara a migración, de hecho, por él es que ella está ahí. Años atrás, William y su hermano mayor Touya participaban en el equipo de Futbol Americano en tiempos de bachillerato y Sakura era una de las nuevas porristas del equipo. Cuando su hermano y el oji-azul se graduaron, ambos chicos eran –y actualmente- amigos muy íntimos. Un día, cuando William anunció su entrada a USCIS*, la castaña no tenía ni el mínimo interés hasta que el pelirrojo comentó sobre la psicología, eso sí que le llamó la atención, ya que lo que le atraía era tal carrera. Después de eso, Sakura salió de la preparatoria y buscando entre colegios* topándose con la USCIS. Recordando las palabras de su amigo, hizo el examen para entrar y para bien, aprobó siendo aceptada para después empezar con un entrenamiento de seis meses.

Para suerte de la oji-verde, esa mañana la dieron de alta y se puso nuevamente su uniforme, solo que este ya estaba limpio y su cabello estaba suelto y lacio. Smith se ofreció llevarla a casa, avisándole que su Mazda había sido llevado a su departamento y el medico prohibiéndole manejar, no se pudo negar. El médico le asignó los medicamentos necesarios para su recuperación y el horario en las que se las debe tomar. Después ambos se marcharon del lugar, caminaron un poco por el estacionamiento repleto de distintos caroos para llegar al carro de William que era un Mustang 2012 color amarillo con un par de líneas negras un poco separadas, dándole un aspecto deportivo. El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta y ella se adentró al automóvil, y pronto él entró por el lado del conductor.

Una vez que salieron del estacionamiento del hospital, Sakura recostó su cabeza en la ventana y recordó a su perro.

—¡¿Dónde está Nene?! —Preguntó con notable preocupación y culpabilidad, por un momento se había olvidado de su mascota.

—No te preocupes, él está con Eriol. —Bufó molesta.

Ciertamente, odiaba a ese idiota ¿Por qué? El muy imbécil se había aprovechado de su distraída actitud y la había besado, sí, le había robado su primer beso y ella nunca se lo perdonó. Él terminó burlándose de ella por la situación, desde entonces su odio a él crecía cada vez que se encontraban, pero sí no hubiese sido por él, no tendría a Nene ya que fue él quien lo entrenó.

—Seguro ya están afuera de tu apartamento. —Mencionó, espejeando para cambiarse de carril para poder entrar al freeway. — Por cierto, ahora con la llegada de los nuevos. —Hizo una pausa, llamando la atención de Sakura. Él nunca daba pausas a la información a menos que fuera algo que a ella no le agradara. —Se te asignó a uno de los nuevos, para que le enseñes como son las reglas aquí. —Sabía que eso no era todo, había algo más ya que eso no la hizo enojar en lo absoluto, sabía que la pondrían a cargo de un novato. —Pero la persona que será es un poco especial. —La miró serio.

—Defíneme especial —pidió Sakura, sabía que había algo más, algo que quizás no toleraría.

—Veras, este chico es hijo del General Hien Li, como castigo lo ha mandado a este lugar, para hacerlo madurar. — miró a su jefe ¿Qué tan mal podría estar el crío que le asignaron?

—¿Tienes la información del mocoso? — sonó neutral, dando a entender que no estaba contenta en lo absoluto. Su brazo estaba en proceso de curación y le asignaban a un sujeto "especial".

William indicó en la parte trasera, ella se volteó con cuidado para no lastimar su brazo adquiriendo los documentos del sillón de atrás.

Observó el folder amarillo y lo abrió, dejando ver la hoja de información del chico inmaduro junto con una foto e él. Su rostro cambió a una divertida y el oji-azul detectó rápido que era lo que estaba pensando. Sí, sabía que estaba pensando en algo malicioso para el chico, estaba empezando a compadecerse de él.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de Sakura, el pelirrojo se bajó primero para actuar caballerosamente y ayudarla a bajar del coche. Un chico de cabellos negros azulados y lentes, junto con aquel perro gigante esperaban en la puerta del departamento, el canino al ver a su dueña se acercó lentamente, sabía que se había lastimado por lo que optó por no subirse arriba de ella, a cambió solo movía su cola de un lado a otro dando a entender de su alegría al verla.

Hiragizawa, quien traía su uniforme de oficial policiaco decidió marcharse pronto y con un "adiós" se marchó en un mini-cooper blanco con negro. Al irse, lo único que hizo fue intercambiar miradas con la chica, y ella supo descifrar lo que quiso decir con aquello: que se cuidara.

A pesar de sus discusiones, él siempre había mostrado actitudes protectoras hacía ella a sus espaldas, cosa que a ella se le hacía extraño, más aún la relación de amigos-enemigos que mantenía con el sujeto.

Su jefe abrió la puerta del departamento, esperó a que ella y el perro entraran para después entrar él. El perro demostró su entrenamiento limpiando sus patas en el pequeño tapete gris que estaba en una de las esquinas mientras que el par de humanos se quitaban el calzado. Subieron esas largas escaleras alfombradas para llegar a la sala de estar. Sakura le ofreció café a William y este aceptó gustosamente. Nene, quien estaba mirando silenciosamente a su dueña decidió ir a postrarse a su colchón enorme y redondo que se encontraba en la sala de estar, cercas de las escaleras donde pudiera ver tanto la sala como la cocina.

El perro miró como el pelirrojo no dejaba que Sakura hiciera el café, abrazándola por la cintura de espaldas, acción que llamó totalmente la atención del animal.

—¿Qu-qué haces William? — estaba en shock, paralizada, sorprendida y nerviosa. Él nunca se había mostrado así con ella, así de cariñoso, así de…afectuoso.

—Sakura, yo…—empezó a hablar cercas de su oído— tu a mí me…— no pudo continuar, una jodida interrupción se escuchó por todo el departamento, el sonido de un timbre, un sonido que había destrozado tal escena romántica. —Iré a abrir. —La dejó de abrazar y se alejó, para ir a atender a quien los haya interrumpido.

"_Creí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho"_ Pensó la castaña, mientras seguía con su trabajo de hacer el café cargado que tanto le gustaba a su amigo.

Escuchó como bajaba por las escaleras y después el sonido de la puerta, no alcanzó a escuchar quien era pero no duró mucho tiempo en cerrar la puerta y regresar. Los pasos de William venían acompañados junto con otros pasos. Su perro se levantó del lugar y se sentó frente a la entrada de la sala de estar, moviendo la cola.

—¿Quie…?—No terminó de preguntar, observó a la identidad que estaba alado de él —Ah, así que este es el novato — Lo dedujo por las prendas que vestía, una camisa holgada negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla huangos azules, un par de piercings en los labios y uno en la ceja derecha, era un poco más bajo que William y sus notables ojos rasgados daban a entender su origen.

—Y tú la bruja de la que me hablaron —soltó, sin más, burlándose de ella. — _Y una bruja muy sexy_— pensó para sí.

Sakura lo miró de mala manera a los ojos, se acercó a él y lo empezó a examinar, mirándolo de arriba-abajo. Suspiró un poco y después frunció el ceño, estaba pensando, ideando y creando.

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estás aquí? —Preguntó.

—Mi padre— respondió, sin dar detalles.

—Hay algo más, escúpelo— Su rostro estaba serio, y él frunció el ceño retándola a que no le diría nada más.

—Nada más —William lo tocó del hombro para que lo mirara.

—Lo mejor será que se lo digas, ella tiene la habilidad de sacarle la verdad a los demás— le aconsejó e informó, y es que era verdad, la mujer cerezo sabía cuándo alguien mentía o no.

—Xiao Lang, edad 23 años, habilidades matemáticas y tecnología superior y pésimo en condición física con tatuaje de un león en la espalda — El mencionado la miró sorprendido ¿Dónde carajos sacó su información. — Eres un chico rebelde que solo piensa en llevarle la contraria a su padre con la excepción de venir aquí con el motivo de olvidar a una mujer. Estúpido — Se burló al final.

—Tu— La miró, más que claramente enojado. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo hacía enojar tanto, a la primera que quería golpear, a la primera que quería amarrarla a una cama y callarla, callarla de estupideces para hacerla gritar, de otra manera.

—Sí, yo, seré tu superior por lo que será mejor que te prepares mentalmente porque no seré amable contigo. —sentenció. —Seguirás mis reglas, sino las cumples serás sentenciado por un castigo que será de mi elección. — Empezó a explicar. —Sé que cuidar de un novato "especial" consiste en que vas a vivir conmigo, por lo que tendrás un horario de los cinco días de la semana hasta que se cumplan los dos meses de entrenamiento. Los fines de semana podrás irte a donde quieras, menos estar aquí.

—Sakura ¿Cómo es que lo sabes sí yo no te lo había dicho? —Su jefe estaba sorprendido.

—Lo leí por ahí hace un buen tiempo —explicó —Sé que de vez en cuando a los hijos de papi son mandados con nosotros —Miró al chico —Primero que nada, quítate esas perforaciones y cortaras tu cabello, lo tienes demasiado largo. —Observó su cola de caballo.

—No quiero —

—Hazlo —Le ordenó, con un gesto neutral.

—Será mejor que obedezcas a tu superior o ella te podría machacar en un dos por tres. — Y era cierto, Sakura poseía habilidades en defensa personal y no dudaría en usarlos con él para obligarlo a obedecer.

—Tiene una mano mal no creo que…— Y no terminó porque la castaña lo agarró del brazo y se lo volteó a su espalda, causándole dolor.

—Mi casa, mis reglas ¿entendiste? — Le dijo al oído, con una voz amenazadora. — Y el hecho de que tenga un brazo lastimado no significa que no te pueda hacer daño —Sí, a él, al niño rebelde, al que nunca se callaba, al que contradecía a todos, se quedó completamente callado y solo asintió con la cabeza. —Bien —Lo soltó. —Sígueme, te mostraré la habitación que usaras. — Caminó por la sala de estar y pasó por el pasillo que se encontraba alado de las escaleras, conectaba a todas las habitaciones y al baño. —Esta será tu habitación —Abrió la puerta de madera pintada de blanco y los tres entraron, era una habitación amplia con una cama individual y un escritorio con varios libros acomodados. — Alado está el baño, cuando lleguen tus cosas podrás acomodarlos en el armario. —Se sentó en la cama — El colchón es cómodo así que podrás dormir bien. —Hizo una pausa —Ahora, las reglas:

Primero.- Prohibido ingerir drogas, alcohol y tabaco.

Segundo: Comerás la comida que yo consuma o te permita comer.

Tercero: No puedes entrar a las otras habitaciones sin mi permiso.

Cuarto: No usaras piercings mientras estés aquí.

Quinto: Tu máxima hora de dormir será a la 1 de la mañana.

Sexto: Usaras otra ropa, una más decente.

Séptimo: Te cortaras el cabello.

Octavo: Nada de levantarme la voz.

—Ya después te daré tu horario —Se levantó de la cama —Por hoy tienes el día libre, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Ella y el pelirrojo salieron de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

"_Estoy jodido, está mujer es muy estricta y jodidamente guapa"_

* * *

!Waaaa!, por alguna razón me gustó este Xiao Lang ¿Y a ustedes?


End file.
